The Full
The Full is a 2014 horror and thriller set for a 2014 release. The film is a short story about a group of 20 friendswho decide to go camping in thye middle of the wods during a full moon. Although the cover says it is a true story it is actually a fictional story regarding te deaths's of friends and it tells the story of new people to camping who never makes it out of the woods. The film is so far receiving mixed reviews through the title, in which most people think its copyrighting off Tyree Tillman's 2010 film Wolf Night 3D. The film is directed by Jeremy Rendall and stars Jeremy Heathon and Dylan Basile it also includes jesse McCcartney and other young actors like Nathan Kress, and through all the the film has started post-production in the state of Ohio and Connecticut, bascally in Ohio taking place in front of Tyree's own personal house, in which the film has a plot hole using this idea. The film is a great story. Some people think the plot is short and dumb and te threat is snce Wolf Night 3D was rerleased critics will consider this film a rip off so the success of finsihing this film and releasing it by 2014, will not happen, according to producer Clarissia MacMasters Green the film will probably go straigh to tv and dvd with a? May 16, 2014 dvd release and then soon after will possibily go out of print. Unlke most scripst Tyree gives out The full will not be added to his collection through the guild of his management. PLOT HisenHower(Tyree Tillman)? has always dreamed of going keeping, so he moves to a nearby cabin with his friends George and Chrisitian(Nathan Kress & Jesse McCartney), he 3 decide to invite extra friends over while HisenHower goes shopping at a nearby grocery store in which there cabin lies in the middle of nowhere and the nearest sight of a store or safety is miles away. Jesse(Dylan Basile) decides to join the group after a long arguement with his family and meets HisenHower at a nearby store where he is shopping for groceries bascally meat. Jaden Long (Jaden Smith)? meets them ? at a nearby restaurent, and the 3 ride to the cabin out in the middle of the woods however Jaden thinks it's not good idea and gets sick in HisenHower's car, the group travels through the area by foot as the cars engine breaks down, they meet Karla and Linda (Brandy & Jennifer Love Hewitt) whom HisenHower falls in love with Linda the group gets a? kick out of the campfire as more friends arrive all escaping theirparents. the group tells scary stories to each other and John Jenson(Jenson Ackles) goes into thewoods for a piss, when a creature murders himthe group hears him scream and the go to check on him just to see nothing but bones, the group relizes theirs and killer animal on the loss and Abby(Saoirse Ronan) panicks and falls down a hill and kills herself ooon a rock, where they watch as a wolf feeds on her remains. The? wolf howls and the remaining pack arrives, and the pack attacks them, however back at the cabin Chrisitian is preparing silver rodes and guns including other weapons as Linda, Karla, George, Jesse and several others arrive running into the cabin, as the wolves surrond the house jumping at te windows and as the night progresses slowly the group decides to go out for war with Chrisitian's weapons, however this is unsucessful and the group is forced to split up their own seperate ways, and George whines up hit by an autombile and it seems that the woods are unescapable, and as they sun comes up HisenHower, Linda, and Karla are the only three left out of the 20, they find the creature that killed their friends on the side of the road dead and gutted, in which Linda has a flashback to when he killed it the night ebfore,HisenHower hot wires the car they used earlier in the film, and the three ddrive away in the daylight. DVD Release The rest is to be continued to after release date. COPYRIGHT 2012.